


The spices in the suit

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Date Night, Dress Up, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 16: switch it up!Dean doesn’t know when he started taking advices from Sam when it comes to his love life, but after tonight he thinks he might be more mindful of Sam’s wiseness in the future. Especially if it gets him all the way to the backseat of the Impala with a former angel in his lap.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	The spices in the suit

Despite the fact that they’ve been living together for what feels like forever, Dean and Castiel decided early on in their relationship that they needed one night to get away from life at the bunker every once in a while (“life at the bunker” usually meant Sam and Jack, and sometimes Eileen).

Dean’s pretty opposed to calling those getaway nights their “date nights”, although it’s 100% what they are (and 100% what Castiel calls them when Dean isn’t around to hear): he puts on his nicest flannel, a pair of jeans that hugs him in all the right places, picks up his angel from wherever he’s hiding out (usually in the library stuck in yet another book, our outside in the garden he’s started cultivating), and they go to town and have a nice dinner, sometimes a movie, and if Dean is lucky enough they’ll end up making out in the Impala before going back home.

Tonight doesn’t seem different on any level. It’s Thursday, they haven’t had a case in an entire week, Sam’s nose has been stuck in a pile of books for more than 24 hours, Jack has been trying out 150 different smoothie recipes, and Dean just wants 5 freaking minutes with his boyfriend without anyone poking around, and preferably away from any of their close relatives.

It’s close to 6 pm when he appears in the bunker’s war room, dressed in a green and black flannel shirt (Cas once told him it “made his eyes look like shiny emeralds”, and he often picked it up when they went out ever since) and a pair of black jeans.

“Hey,” he calls out for Sam who’s sitting at the library’s table reading yet another gigantic book, that nerd, both of his feet propped up on the wooden desk, “Have you seen Cas yet?”

Sam finally tears his gaze away from his page, and just stares at his brother blankly, “why?”

“We’re, uh…” Dean scratches his neck, “we’re taking off for the night.”

“Oh,” he says, and Dean tries not to squirm at the cheesy smile that appears on his brother’s face, “and you’re going dressed like that?”

Dean tries not to roll his eyes at his brother’s teasing tone. The younger Winchester drops his book on the table before turning to fully look at his brother, a grin on his face.

“What, my flannel’s suddenly not enough for Cas? What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“I’m just saying, you two have been going on date nights for months —“

“It’s not date nights,” Dean interrupts, unable to hold his eyes from rolling into his skull this time.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you wanna call them, weirdo,” Sam smiles expectantly, and despite the annoyance, Dean can clearly see the fondness inside his brother’s eyes, “it wouldn’t hurt to switch things up a little, you know what I mean? Spice it up?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Dean deadpans, looking at his brother quizzically.

“Oh, come on! I know Cas looks at you like you’re made of pure gold even when you’re wearing a shirt you’ve worn since the 90s, but that’s not an excuse to be lazy and pick the same clothes you’d pick to go on a hunt or on a fishing trip to wear on your… whatever you wanna call your nights out with Cas.”

Dean furrows his brows in response, legitimately stunned by his brother’s statement. It’s not like he doesn’t _want_ to, but he’s never considered the fact that maybe Cas would like him to dress up when they go out every once in a while.

“So, what? Should I go and pick a suit?” he asks, at a loss for words.

“I don’t know, man, maybe? Just… make an effort. It doesn’t hurt to switch things up every once in a while.”

“Is that what your cardigan and tight jeans are for?” Dean teases, and the effect is immediate, his brother blushing right away.

“Whatever, just… Trust me on this, okay?”

“You helping me getting laid, Sammy?” Dean laughs.

“As if you needed my help to do that!” Sam’s voice comes through the corridor before Dean enters his bedroom.

He’s back 5 minutes later and this time Castiel is waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the map table, absorbed by something on his phone, and neither Sam nor Jack are in sight.

“Hey, angel,” Dean says smoothly, “ready to go?”

“I thought you…” Cas starts before he raises his head and shock colors his cheek in a subtle blush, “Oh, wow.”

Dean grins as he walks up to him. He’s put on one of his dark grey suit that he usually wears only on cases, paired with a light navy blue tie and a black coat. And judging by the way Castiel’s eyes darken as he comes closer, he’s _definitely_ putting on more suits on date nights from now on.

_God bless ya, Samuel._

“Like what you see?” he says as Castiel’s hands close on his hips, watching him from head to toe.

“Um, yeah,” Cas answers, finally locking eyes with his boyfriend, “is there a special occasion I don’t know about?”

“Nah. Just wanted to dress up for you.”

“Okay, well… I like that,” he says as he smiles appreciatively.

Dean chuckles as their lips meet, Castiel’s hands moving from Dean’s waist to rest on the small of his back, pressing him closer. They trade a few soft kisses before Dean pulls slightly away to look at Cas.

God, he looks gorgeous. He’s wearing a pair of jeans they bought together a few weeks ago, paired with a black shirt, a denim jacket, and a pair of brown boots.

If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d probably think his boyfriend is an actual model, because damn... What a rockstar.

“Should I go change?” Cas suddenly asks with a worried voice, “You put on a suit for me and I just grabbed some of my clean clothes without even looking —“

“Babe, no,” Dean interrupts, brushing a kiss on the ex-angel’s temple, “you look perfect. Come on, let’s get going.”

He intertwines their fingers as they walk to the garage together, and doesn’t let go of the angel’s hand until they get on the road.

The hunter thinks back to a time where he wouldn’t allow himself to even think about holding Castiel’s hand, let alone having his angel pressed against his side, his arm slung over the seat of the Impala to allow for him to snuggle closer.

Yet here he is, and it’s all so _simple_.

Everything feels right, like it's always been meant to be when he’s with Cas, from the way his fingers brush lightly at the hair on Cas’ nape, or how Cas sneaks his hand on his thigh after 5 minutes, sending tingles of fire through Dean’s entire body.

“Dean?” Cas calls out after a while, breaking the comfortable silence between them for the first time, his voice low and familiar.

“Mhm?” Dean answers, tearing his eyes away from the road to look at the love of his life.

 _Fucking hell_.

Dean doesn’t remember the last time Castiel’s baby blues have darken that much with lust and greed, but if he’s interpreting the signs correctly, he’s about to have a good time.

“Pull over.”

It’s not a question, and Castiel’s commanding tone sends shivers down Dean’s spine as the angel’s hand climbs slowly on his thigh. The hunter complies quickly, trying his best not to crash the car as Castiel’s hand already goes to work on his belt buckle.

It takes them less than 4 minutes to get to the backseat, less than 2 to get rid of their clothes, and less than 1 to finally sink in shared pleasure.

Dean used to think it was too easy to get lost in Cas; lost in the way he moans against his skin as they move together on the leather backseat of the car, chasing their release; lost into the “I want you”, “Dean, harder”, and “you’re mine” whispered against his lips, in the low grunts and loud whines echoing against the edges of the car; lost in the deep blue of Castiel’s eyes as they connect with him, seconds before they both go supernova; lost into the dizziness that wraps around them once they’re spent, panting against each other, their skin slick with sweat and mouths bruised from too much kissing.

Now he just knows it’s easy because it’s what love is supposed to feel like. And it might have scared the shit out of him at some point, when he wasn't entirely ready to sink in, but right now, laying on his back in the backseat of his car, a full-on ex-angel lying on his chest?

_Yeah, love is easy with Cas._

“Dean?” Cas asks after a while, shifting just enough on Dean’s chest to bite a kiss under the hunter’s jaw.

“Mhm?” Dean answers, ever the big talker, carding a hand through Cas’ already disheveled, glorious, mess of hair.

“From now on, you’re putting on a suit every damn date night.”

Dean just chuckles as Cas moves against him, propping himself more comfortably against him. The hunter just reaches for him, and they trade shallow kisses that leave Dean a little dizzy and a little breathless.

"It's not a "date night", babe. Come one we've talked about this," Dean whines.

"If you wanna keep on having backseat car sex with me, we're calling them date night. And you'd better keep on wearing a damn suit."

"Alright," Dean laughs against the ex-angel's lips, "as you were, sir."

Cas laughs then, and Dean's heart flutters at the sound, like it's seconds away from exploding. 

In that moment, Dean decides that maybe Sam had a point, switching things up a little certainly doesn’t hurt.

Especially when it gets him in the backseat with a very hot ex-angel.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/632167705284313088/the-spices-in-the-suit)**   
>  _


End file.
